koffandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Daimon
Japan|Height = 204 cm (6'8")|Weight = 103 kg (227 lbs) (KoF '94-'98) 138 kg (304 lbs)|Blood Type = A|Family/Relatives = Father, mother, seven siblings, unnamed wife, Kogoro Daimon (son)|Job/Occupation = Judo Master|Likes = His family, geta (Japanese clogs)|Dislikes = Complex machinery|Hobbies = Appreciating nature, Touring around Japanese gardens|Favorite Food = Buckwheat noodles served on a bamboo sieve, chocolate sundae (94'')|Forte in Sports = Judo|Fighting Style = Judo with Personal Combat Style}}'''Goro Daimon (大門 五郎, Daimon Gorō) is a character who debuted as a member to the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '94, along with Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido. His character was created to add a practitioner of Judo to the cast, and many elements from his original designs, such as his geta and his victory cries, remained for his final look. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Daimon was voted as the staff's forty-fourth favorite character. He shared the spot with Street Fighter character, Alex. His official nickname is The Rising Storm. Official character profile from KOF XII and Over-Towering Mountain Storm (聳え立つ 嵐 の 山, Sobietatsu Arashi no Yama)http://game.snk-corp.co.jp/official/kof-xiii/arcade/character/index.html Development The designers had a desire to create a judo athlete who uses dynamic body tosses. Despite the criticisms, the creators were very adamant that Daimon would fight with his Japanese geta (wooden clogs). The King of Fighters ’94 – Developer Interview originally featured in the “All About KOF’94” mook Official character profile from KOF anniversary website. The idea for his earthquakes -as well as the other elemental powers for the rest of the Japan team- was derived from the anime ''Getter Robo''. In the show, there were three featured heroes who served as the inspiration for the KOF trio: the protagonist had a "fiery" persona, his friend was "edgy and daring", and the third hero was the "down-to-earth giant". It is also a homage to a Japanese phrase of giving birth to fire (roughly translated: lighting strikes the earth which sparks the flame). Akihiko Ureshino, ed. (2005). The King of Fighters Perfect Reader (in Japanese). Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. pp. 136~139. In The King of Fighters '97, Orochi Yashiro became his elemental rival, as both men share the ability to manipulate earth. Story Orochi Saga Goro is a former Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He participated in Japan's mixed martial arts tournament to determine the members for the country's King of Fighters team. Although he got far into the finals, he lost against Kyo and was bumped to third place. The King of Fighters '94: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. A year later, he entered the 1994 King of Fighters tournament with Benimaru (second place) and Kyo. He eventually befriends his teammates and continues to enter with them. On the day before the 1997 tournament, his mentor begged him to return to his professional Judo career. Goro agreed to follow his request after he finished his participation in the year's King of Fighters tournament. The King of Fighters '97: Hero Team Story from KOF anniversary website. As was promised, he returns to the Judo circles and brings fame back to Japan. During his absence from the King of Fighters tournament, he finally married and fathered a son. Goro also became the mentor of his own dojo. NESTS Saga In 2001, Benimaru invites him to join the King of Fighters with him. Goro was reluctant to enter until he learned that Kyo came back to Japan. To relive his team's glory days and to bring more fame to Judo, he enters with his old teammates and Shingo Yabuki. The King of Fighters 2001: Japan Team Story from KOF anniversary website. Ash Saga In the 2003 tournament, he joined Benimaru and Shingo once more before he goes back to attend to his dojo. The King of Fighters 2003: Benimaru Team Story from KOF anniversary website. Due to Shingo's incapacitated state from The King of Fighters XI, Goro agrees to reunite the Japan team, worried for his teammates. He is well aware of the current events since Benimaru explained everything he missed to him. The King of Fighters XIII: Ash Archived from Atlus.com Although his teammates worry about endangering the stability of his professional career and dojo for the tournament, he assures them that he has and always will be fine. Aware of the dangers involved while facing Those from the Past, he joins the tournament to make his students proud and to stay beside his friends. In the KOF XIII tournament, he and Benimaru both watch Kyo as he fights once again with Iori to an unknown result. XIV Arc When the tournament was announced, Saisyu Kusanagi summons the team into the Kusanagi residence, then informs them about a new threat which will cause untold chaos. He and Tung Fu Rue also requests the team to help his new students. When Shingo arrived Daimon offered a sparring match and swiftly defeats him, he tells Shingo to keep training. At Saisyu's request, the team enter the tournament once again. Japan Team Prologue from THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV website. After the tournaments conclusion, Daimon takes the championship belt and heads back to Japan with Benimaru. Personality Daimon always seems to have a very serious expression, and grunts a lot. However, he has a very warm heart, as he always takes his time to coexist with nature and immerse himself there. He also likes to teach youngsters about Judo in his free time. He also patiently serves as an adviser and mediator between Kyo and Benimaru. His old teammates nicknamed him "Goro-chan". He wasn't very popular with ladies due to his large and "scary looking" stature -a fact that he lamented for many years- until he was fortunate enough to meet the woman who would later become his wife. Powers * Geokinesis/Terrakinesis - Using his incredible strength, Daimon can manipulate the grounds of the Earth to his advantage. ** Seismic Wave - By smacking the ground, Daimon can create a seismic wave that can make anyone fall. ** Explosive Stomp - Daimon can sometimes emit explosive attacks with his attacks. Fighting Style Daimon fights with Kodokan Judo techniques, plus a personal striking style. Much of his techniques also have a slight earth motif, enough to cause tremors (via his iconic Jiraishin/Mine Quake move). In terms of playstyle, Daimon focuses on singular strikes, deft evasion and versatile grapples, with his signature DM being the Jigoku Gokuraku Otoshi (Hell Paradise Dropper). Two of his strongest moves are also named after famed proverbs; his original HSDM in 2002, Neowave and 2002 UM is known as the Fuurinkazan (Wind Forest Fire Mountain), named after the proverb of the same name. Meanwhile, his Neo Max DM is named as Kyouten Dou'chi (Surprised Heaven & Moving Earth), a term for earth-shattering amazement. Music * Esaka - The King of Fighters '94 * Funky Esaka - The King of Fighters '95, '98 (with Benimaru and EX Kyo) * Esaka? - The King of Fighters '96, '98 * Flame of Invicibility - The King of Fighters 2001 * J '''- The King of Fighters 2002 * '''Joyrider - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Esaka Continues...' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Esaka ~Acid Remix~' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido) *'Yappari ESAKA' - The King of Fighters XIV *'ESAKA!!' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Voice Actors *Masaki Usui - The King of Fighters '94~XIII *Takahiro Fujiwara - The King of Fighters XIV~present *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Dengeki Bunko drama CD Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - As a Striker-only character *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - As a striker *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Seth *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters: Neowave *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIV *CR The King of Fighters Mobile Appearances *Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online * The King of Fighters Destiny * The King of Fighters World * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * SNK Fighting AGE Cameo Appearances *Capcom vs. SNK - background cameo in Kyo vs. Benimaru matches *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - background cameo in Kyo vs. Benimaru matches *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *Days of Memories (fourth title) - in-text cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - his sillhouette and name appears in the gameplay; also in Miss X's ending *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo in King of Fighters Stadium Stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny See also *Goro Daimon/Gallery *Goro Daimon/Quotes Trivia * Kyo, Benimaru and Daimon are the winners of all The King of Fighters tournaments hosted in Orochi Saga. And the most recent ones in XIII and XIV. Their victories are confirmed in Team Stories, Light Novels and cutscenes. *In his interview for KOF '98, he responded that he would like to fight the Masters Team sometime. Here are the response to the rest of the questions. https://archive.org/details/Neo-Geo_Freak_1998-08_Geibunsha_JP/page/n15 **'What is your aspiration in this competition?' - "I will do my best." **'Who would you like to fight the most?' - I would like to fight with Mr. Saisyu Kusanagi, Mr. Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Heidern. **'Who would you like to team up with? / Who would you not like to team up with?' - "I didn't think about anything other than teaming up the team so far." **'What is "KOF" for you?' - "A great place where you can prove the depth of induction." **'Finally, please give a word to your fans.' - "Well ... hmm ..." Cards Sprites Gallery File:Goro+Daimon.002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. File:Goro-kofXIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' artwork. team japan.png Daimon-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. References Category:Characters